Vegeta's move to Pleasentville
by TrigunCrazed
Summary: Vegeta gets some shocking news... They're moving. But is this new dream town all it seems to be? Based on a movie & Novel, not based on "Pleasentville".
1. The news

This takes place 2 years after Cell died. Goku lived because Gohan killed cell right after he went SS2. They still had there kamehameha war though.  
  
One day, Vegeta had just came in from training. He wiped some sweat from his forhead and headed for the shower. On his way, Bulma spotted him and called for him to come. He walked into the bedroom and leaned aginst the wall in front of their bed where Bulma was sitting. He looked over at her, his arms crossed. "What do you want?" Ha asked plainly. "I need to talk to you." she said. "So talk already! I've things to do woman!!" "All right! Sheesh, hold your horses. It's not gonna kill you to talk to me! Anyways, I've been thinking about the way you've allways been out there training. It's been two years since we've had any trouble!" Bulma said. "But there could be at any time! And I'll be ready!" Vegeta snapped back. "But don't you see? I don't want another battle! I don't want you risking your life to save our home or get stronger or whatever! I mean, what kind of place would that be for Trunks to grow up in? I want a peacefull life Vegeta!" Vegeta started to speak but Bulma cut him off. "No! I know what you're gonna say, and I AM right! Trunks should grow up in a peacfull society, not a battle ground! And it's about time I move out of this house. We've been living with my parents for too long now. It's about time we get our own place, we're certinly able to aford it!! And I've found a nice house in a town called Fordstep. It's one of the most peacefull places out there! And I want to move! I'm not asking, Vegeta. I'm telling! We move in one week. A strong guy like you should have no trouble moving things out, I'm sure you can move it all in a week! And I've already packed my stuff and things for Trunks as well! I just wanted to let you know... Now if I were you, I'd get to work!" And with that last bit, she turned around, and left the room. Vegeta balsted after her. The blast jus hit the wall. Why did she have to be such a $#%! And of all the places to move, why a town that has nothing but peace? He knew this was going to be a nightmare.  
  
A week later, Vegeta had just finished packing up everything that had belonged to them. He had tried numeros times to get Bulma to change her mind, but it was no use. Even thretening her didn't work. Vegeta closed up the moving van and leaned aginst the truck to take a breath. He never relised how much stuff they had, it started to annoy him. Then Mrs. Breifs came out with a cold glass of lemonade and handed it to Vegeta saying, "Here you go sweetie! You've been working realy hard, haven't you? You need to take a long brake and cool off!I mean, it's realy hot out here. But of course it would be, it being the middel of summer and all!" Vegeta gulped down the drink in a matter of seconds, and then handed the glass back to her. That was nice of her. Some times, she was the only one of the household he could stand. "Oh my! You were thirsty! Oh and, by the way, I realy am gonna miss you guys! Be sure to visit, kay?" the kind woman said. "Yeah, maybe. I don't think I could stay in that peaceville very long!" Vegeta said, looking rather disturbed at the thought of living in such a peacfull place. "Wasn't the name of the town Forstep? I've heard of it, it sounds quite nice!" Mrs. Brief said delightedly. "If you were me, it'd sound like a nightmare... I'm definitly not staying." Vegeta said. "Oh realy!!" said an angry voice. It was bulma. She had Trunks in her arms and she looked rather annoyed. "And why not?" she said, staring at Vegeta with a lethal look in her eyes. Vegeta was suprised at first, but then he turned to her with an equaly lethal look in his eyes. "Because." was all he said. "Because why? No, don't answer that! Anything you say won't make a difrence so why bother arguing? We're moving to Fordstep and that's final!" Bulma then walked over to the car, got in and slamed it shut. Vegeta just sighed and got in as well. With a final wave to their prievios house, they were off. Three hours after they had left, they neared the gate to there new town. Vegeta still didn't like the idea that they were doing this, but it was what he got for marrying Bulma. A few minutes later, they pulled up to a big gate. Bulma rolled down her window, and spoke with the gaurd from the passengers side. Vegeta didn't know what the big idea was. 'Why is there a gate to this stupid town?' Vegeta thought while Bulma spoke with the gaurd. 'Why don't I just talk to the gaurd instead of her going all the way around to talk to Bulma? Maybe to keep me from blowing her head off to take out my anger. Darn... And I could really use that about now.' Bulma finished talking with the gaurd and she went back to her post. The huge gates then opened up to a quiet looking town. All the houses looked similar. They all were a dull looking pink with blue triming. It made Vegeta sick. They then pulled into the drive way of the house Bulma said was theirs. Vegeta just groaned as Bulma said, "Welcome to our new peacefull home!!" 


	2. Bulma's Party

(A/N-Thanks for review! Here's the next bit! Oh and parden the slight OOC of Vegeta. I wanted to have some fun in this chapter.)  
  
Vegeta grumbled as he walked into their new home. 'I need to get out of here before I go nuts!' he thought. Meanwhile, Bulma was hapily running around her new home, admireing every bit of it. Trunks was running around looking at things that intrested him. When he saw his daddy, he went running up to him. "What's wrong daddy?" Trunks said looking up at his father. "Hmm? Oh, nothing son. It's just that daddy doesn't like it here, but don't tell your mother ok?" That's the last thing Vegeta wanted to put up with... He wasn't in the modd for a fight with her. Trunks smiled and nodded his head. He then ran off to go have fun. 'Maybe this place won't be so bad.' Vegeta thought. 'There's got to be a few guys around here who will want to do somthing other than play family. Maybe I can find some poker buddys. Yeah! Things can't be that bad!' But what Vegeta didn't know was what was going to happen that night.  
  
That night, possibly every woman in town gather in there new den. "Bulma!! Who are all these women?!! You didn't tell me we were having company!!" Vegeta said, outraged. "You didn't ask! And besides, I'm free to make friends aren't I?!" Bulma yelled back at him. Vegeta growled. "But we just moved in....!" Vegeta said slowly through clenched teeth. "Ya so?" Bulma said, then she ran to the kitchen to finish preparing the drinks and snacks. Vegeta had relized that his day just got alot worse. "Fine." Vegeta muttered to himself quietly. "She wants to have women over? Than tomorrow, I'll have MEN over! And we'll drink, and gamble, and yell and fight!! We'll just see how she likes that!" Vegeta then laughed to himself, and went off to find somthing to do. Shortly after Vegeta had gone to find somwhere away from all the women, Vegeta heard his name being called. "Grrr... What now Woman?!" he called out. "Come here!!" Bulma shouted back from the kitchen. Vegeta growled again, and then met her in the kitchen. "What do you want?" Vegeta asked, though not realy caring. "I need your help carying the snacks down to the den." she said as she loaded Vegeta up with 3 trays of food before he could even answer. "How did you meet all those women in just one day?" Vegeta asked as he tried to balance all three trays of food. "Simple, I had been looking for a house long before I told you. When I found this lovely town, I spoke with the landlord of this house and she told me about a place called The Womens Society. I called the number she gave me, and spoke with the founder. She said I could join, and of course I did! I received mail telling of The Womans Society, and spoke with the members of the club. We all became friends and so when we got here, I invited them over. We're having a meeting in the den right now, so get those snacks to them!" She then ran down to the den. Vegeta thought he might as well meet them, so he went to the den still carying all three trays. When Vegeta got to the den, he couldn't beleive how many women there were. He set the trays down and walked over to a wall to lean aginst it, once again crossing his arms. He listened to a little bit of what was being said. "I think we should have a bake sell!" said a sandy blonde. "Nah, that's over-rated." said a dark, black haired women. "We could have a garden party! Mitch would be able to help with the decarations! And I think alot of us could have fun with one!" said a strawberry blonde. 'Finaly, a man is mentioned. I was begining to think they didn't exist!' thought Vegeta. "We could do that, that sounds like a better idea then the bake sell..." said the black haired women. "I liked the bake sell..." said the blonde in a pouty voice. "Or how about we have a mini theater! We could build one at my house! Mark is an exelent carpenter!" a red head said. 'Another man mentioned.' Vegeta thought. "Hey girls, we should let Bulma pick somthing!" said a women dressed in a long blue dress with frill at the sleeves. She was dressed the nicest compared to what the other girls were wearing. "Yeah Bulma, you pick something!" said one of the other women. Everyone else was agreeing. "Well, I liked the garden party." "See, I told you everyone would like it!" said the strawberry blonde.  
  
She's not everybody." the dark haired one said. "Now be nice Rachel!" said the nicely dressed one. Vegeta was completely bord by then. He got up and started to walk away when Bulma caught him. "Vegeta! Don't you go anywhere! Infact, girls, I would like you to meet my husband, Vegeta." "Hello Vegeta!" everyone said. "Vegeta this is Lisa," Bulma said and pointed to the blonde who wanted the bake sell. "This is Marry," she then pointed to the strawbery blonde who wanted the garden party. "This is Rachel," she pointed to the dark haired women who seemed to like critacizing other people. The only apealing girl, Vegeta thought. "And this is Monica." She then pointed to the nicely dressed women who smiled at him. She continued to introduce him but he had stoped listening. He just pretended to meet everyone and went back to leaning aginst the wall with his arms crossed. He was completely and uterly bord. He would have left but Bulma was keeping him from going anywhere. Not that he was scared of his mate, but he didn't want to get her upset because he hated to see her agravated, especialy at him. Curse his recently developed softness. So he behaved himself. He glanced around the room hoping to find somthing to do, when his I caught sight of a girl who was staring at him, and she had a notepad in her hands. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and she relised he had caught her looking at him. She smiled and looked back at her paper. He noticed she was writeing somthing down, but didn't bother to look. The whole time they were there, she kept looking at him, and than would write somthing else down. It started to annoy him, but he ignored her anyways. They then said their good byes, and left. Vegeta was very happy to have them leave. Finally, some peace.... 


End file.
